(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a filter capable of removing viruses such as influenza.
(2) Related Art Statement
As a means for removing the virus suspended in the air, a technique has been conventionally known to capture the virus with a filter and inactivate the thus captured virus with ultraviolet light. However, since the ultraviolet light is harmful against the human bodies, it is difficult to use such a technique in ordinary living spaces. In addition, the ultraviolet light is likely to deteriorate the material of the filter and any accompanying equipment. Further, although gauze masks are widely used in the ordinary living spaces to cope with the viruses such as influenza, such gauze masks cannot capture the viruses.